


The Very Unexpected Diary of Smaug the Golden

by windfallswest



Series: The Very Unexpected Diaries [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Parody, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so going to hell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Very Unexpected Diary of Smaug the Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so going to hell.

**Trāgu of the Urulóki**

**Day 1**  
Went out looking for new place, found nice mountain but was full of Dwarves. Have to admit, Dwarves v tasty for vermin. Crunchy, but smell like balrog's armpit.

 **Day 2**  
SHINY.

 **Day 3**  
Naptime.


End file.
